Fizz
}} Abilities reduced physical damage from auto attacks. }} | }} Fizz dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy unit, dealing as physical damage plus bonus magic damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies on-ability effects. |leveling = |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | , , and can miss. |spellshield=Will block Urchin Strike. * Urchin Strike will apply all melee on-hit effects such as Life steal, , and as well as spell effects such as Spell Vamp, and simultaneously. ** Life steal will only be applied to the physical damage portion of Urchin Strike and physical damage effects. ** Spell Vamp will apply to all damage dealt directly by the spell excluding on-hit item effects but including the physical and magic damage portion of Urchin Strike. ** On-hit damage additions (i.e. , ) will not apply to either life steal or spell vamp. |additional= |video=Fizz QVideo }} }} Fizz's autoattacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds that is increased based on a percentage of the target's missing health. The total damage caps at 300 against minions and monsters (100 damage per second). |description2 = Fizz's autoattacks are empowered for the next 5 seconds, dealing additional magic damage on-hit and applying Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. |leveling = of target's missing health)}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana }} | ; however, this refreshes its value on-hit. The value will remain static as long as the affected target isn't attacked. |video=Fizz WVideo }} }} Fizz hops onto his trident in a nearby location, becoming untargetable for seconds and gaining the ability to use before the effect ends. |description2 = If Fizz does not use Trickster, he will slam the ground below him, dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies within 330-range for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Fizz hops off from his trident to a nearby location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies within 270-range. Trickster does not apply a slow. |leveling = |cost= No cost |costtype= |range= 400 }} | or . * Playful/''Trickster'' can be used to jump over/through walls. * Playful can be used to avoid spells such as or . * After Playful is used, without activating Trickster, you can guide which direction Fizz will fall by right clicking before/as he drops for a longer reach (but same radius) on the slow/damage. * Playful cannot be used for approximately 0.5 seconds after using . |video=Fizz EVideo }} }} Fizz throws a fish in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy champion it hits. A Shark will come out from the earth to eat the fish after seconds, regardless of position. If it doesn't hit an enemy champion it will stay on an area, and it will stick to the first enemy champion that walks into the area. The fish will slow and reveal any enemy champion it is attached to. If a champion has the fish attached to them they are knocked up for 1 second. All other enemies within 250-range are knocked away from the shark. All enemies hit are dealt magic damage and are slowed for seconds afterwards. |leveling = |range = 1275 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} | and . ** Using will remove the slow and drop the fish to the ground. * Both of the effects can hit stealthed units, and any stealthed unit hit by the fish will be revealed until the shark appears. * Chum the Waters deals 1 true damage every .5 seconds as a countdown before the knockup. * Chum the Waters' secondary effect will activate immediately if it is attached to a champion and they die prior to the shark emerging. |video=Fizz RVideo * Chum the Waters grants sight around the fish, and reveals any target the fish is attached to. }} }} References cs:Fizz de:Fizz es:Fizz fr:Fizz pl:Fizz pt-br:Fizz ru:Fizz zh:菲兹 Category:2011 release Category:Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Slow champion Category:Execution champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Melee champion